


Nutella Strawberry Nights

by TigersaAmante07



Series: Gotham Day Drabbles [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Angst, BatCat, Brulina, Cat, Dead Parents, Dick Grayson is the best Robin, Engagement, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gotham Baby Batcat grownup, I'm Bad At Tagging, Isis the cat, Marriage, Midnight Snacking, My OTP, Nutella, Romance, Strawberries, This is what happens when your stuck in a car for hours., Trust, bat, cuteness, parenting, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigersaAmante07/pseuds/TigersaAmante07
Summary: In which Selina intrudes the manor at night, gets caught by a child and bonds with him over a jar of Nutella and strawberries.





	Nutella Strawberry Nights

She had a spoon full of Nutella in her hand and was bitting into a strawberry when she was caught. She hasn't seen Bruce a while and hadn't really cared for social media so when she found a kid staring at her as the lights flickered on she was very much confused. 

 

She chewed on the strawberry holding the leaves of the small red berry with her hand while the other unoccupied hand was keeping her stable as she leaned on the counter with it holding the edges. 

 

The child only stared her as she chewed and she did the same. As she stared at him she was surprised by how much he looked like Bruce. Blue eyes. Black short hair, just like when he was about ten. Sad somber face. Looking the same height as Bruce was when he was that young. The nose was slightly different but still pretty similar. 

 

Who did he screw?! 

 

Selina was slightly pissed as she look to this kid, knowing that Bruce did have a reputation known for sleeping with plenty of women but he knew better, especially since the only real relationship he had was with her. Everything else were just rumors. And as that crossed her, he had to be with someone when he was around eighteen to nineteen as this child was a least ten.

 

He wasn't that much of an idiot as he traveled around. 

 

"Who are you?" 

 

Selina raised a brow, surprised the kid was actually talking to her instead of running away and screaming for help as she was basically intruding.

 

She was finally finished chewing her berry, "the names Selina."

 

The black haired kid stood his ground as he made a fist, ”What are you doing here?"

 

"Obviously enjoying some Nutella and strawberries,” she spoke with straight face then moved the jar slightly to him, “Would you like some?"

 

He ignored her question as he continued to interrogate her, ”Do you live here?"

 

“No,” she shrugged pursing her lips, “I come and go."

 

"Does Bruce know your here?"

 

"Highly doubt it but he'll know I've been here when Alfred starts screaming bloody hell that his strawberries are gone in the morning." 

 

The child who had slightly frowned upset face gave her a gleaner of a smile as she gave a hint that she is more of a friend than an enemy. "Now would you like some? I doubt you came all this way not to eat or drink something."

 

The kid nodded and Selina smiled at him as she opened a drawer with the utensils insides andhanded him a spoon as she moved the container of red sweet berries between them while he jumped onto a chair that was at the counter.

 

"So are you Bruce's friend?”

 

"Of sorts," Selina smirked, at the dark haired kid. “What's your name kid?"She didn't really care where he came from but she much rather call him his name then calling him kid.

 

"Richard Grayson, but people call me Dick." He spoke again before she could respond , "I prefer the nickname Dick." She slightly smiled due to the oddly preferred nickname, that children would hate being called. 

 

Even though Dick had barely known her he trusted her enough that they sat on the couch together eating the rest of the jar of Nutella. He had felt something that told him she could be trusted and nothing bad would happen when he was with her. He had felt a feeling that she was clearly something more to Bruce with the way she spoke about him and them together throughout years but also for the fact she knew Alfred and how he would react because he done something similar not to long ago, when Dick himself had eaten cookies late one night and Alfred woke up. 

 

Dick had fallen asleep on the couch as Selina told him a stories about Bruce and their stupid adventures together when they were younger.Even though the kid barely knew her he had opened up telling her who he was and what had happened, how he ended up in the manor. Even though he had told her that he wasn't Bruce's children, she had felt like even he if was she would still like himand not hate him like her original thought. 

 

"Selina?" Bruce's voice rang behind her, she slightly winced at his anger. She looked up to see Bruce's face, one that was worked out and angry.

 

"How's it going bat?" Selina smiled, as she received a questionable look from him. As he got closer he saw Dick lying on Selina's lap, with her hand grazing over his mop of black hair. "Guess he may have been looking for you but found me," she smiled. 

 

"Stealing my Nutella and strawberries." Bruce spoke tiredly, seeing a practically empty jar and only five strawberries left in the container. 

 

"Hmmm the best mix ever," Selina grinned. She then patted the seat next to her that wasn't occupied.Bruce paused thinking about it then made the motion to take the seat next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "So you're adopting him?"

 

Bruce shook his head slightly, "no, well I'm not going to push him. That's his decision. I've only been with him for a little less than a month and it's still a lot to take in for him."

 

Selina looked at Dick then to Bruce, "look at you being a responsible figure," she smiled then sighed. "He looks like you." 

 

"You thought he was mine didn't you?” Bruce roughly spoke, knowing her jealousy.

 

She scrunched her nose wanting to lie but said, "at first, but last I checked as you left to do some training around the world I was your only booty call, unless you slept with someone else but you seemed pretty loyal to me." 

 

Bruce snorted, "I was and have been." He pulled her to him, ”Last I checked though you didn't care."

 

Selina pursed her lips, "its funny how you still think I think that when I appear so often and care for when something like," she poked a fresh bruise on his bicep, "this happens to you without me causing it." She smirked, "orfor happens to our favorite butler."  She eyed him down, with lips pursed to the side in slight anger and annoyance. She then looked back to the kid, "he's sweet. But something about his last name seems familiar."

 

"Well Gordon did save his parents marriage," she looked at him and he laughed. "Not really their marriage but they're families had a rivalry even though they worked in the same circus for years but the two of them were the Romeo and Juliet of the circus. I'm sure Gordon told you about that at some point." 

 

Selina hummed, thinking about all the things Jim had told her as she at times sneaked inside his apartment to sleep or enjoy food for the night. "You know there's a lot to remember from him," she laughed a little as she laid her head on his shoulder. "I mostly remember the times you were an idiot and the time he told me that you came over to him to hunt downand find Ivy." She laughed more, "funny how he knew us better than we knew each other."

 

 

Bruce blushed at the memory of Jim wondering how long Selina and himself had been together and Jim didn’t buy that the two were only friends. “You know I'd do anything for you." Selina's smiled only glowed knowing that fact. They paused in silence listening the to quiet manor sleep at two in the morning. Bruce loved the nights Selina came by and he'd be lying if he said he missed her for the time she was gone. He looked to Dick who seemed to be sound asleep, "You're pretty good with kids."

 

“It was the Nutella, makes you tell your secrets,” Selina grinned up at him. "He's also a sweet kid."

 

Bruce looked down, "I'll be honest that I haven't been the best figure and Alfred has mostly taken care of him." Selina made a face at him not entirely pleased.

 

“If you want I’ll take over so you can skip a night.” She stated, tilting her head and looking up at him, hoping to give him a break, a break from his mission that drove him to insanity at points. “You can relate to him best, Bruce. You've been through the same thing. Don't just take him in and leave him be. Alfred is amazing but no one could possibly know how he feels unlike you.” 

 

Bruce nodded, acknowledging that Selina is willing to help around, acknowledge that she was right. “Sure you're not going to take advantage," he raised a brow smirking at her knowing how much she loved to steal most nights, while other times she'd help around.

 

"I'll stake out one house," she teased kissing his cheek, sealing her words with it like a promise. 

 

He narrowed his eyes down at her as she played with him, then was another pause between them but it was a more comfortable pause as Selina leaned on him laying her head on his shoulder. 

 

"Where were you, Sel?” He had such concern, sadness and anger all mixed in his voice that killed her. 

 

Selina hummed a tired sound, "laying low. Doing some projects. Planning my next hit," she spoke jokingly. "I was laying low and helping baby babs with some gymnastics and hanging around Holly, thinking a bit. Living the normal life Bruce. Not as exciting." She poked his stomach as she yawned. 

 

Bruce grunted, leaning forward to grab a berry, to taste its sweet natural flavor. “Being out there isn’t exciting but more so painful. Some times I missed when my biggest concern if you were alright and not this city that keeps turning on its self.”

 

Selina chuckled, “you sure that still isn’t your biggest worry?”

 

Bruce smiled down at the sleeping figure. “he comes first now.” Selina scrunched her face at him angrily, more awake then she was before, as he smiled back ready to take another bite into the berry. He laughed as he looked to her face, quickly kissing her lips allowing her to taste the sweet taste from his mouth. “of course I still love you,” he spoke the words slowly and with such truth that she smiled at him. 

 

She yawned, “I know you do,” she smirked. 

 

He grabbed bit into another berry, then moved to get up, allowing her to see a new cut on the back of his arm through her nearly closed eyes. He turned back to her, tapping her knee, waking her up more, “I’m not picking you up,” he spoke roughly.

 

She gave him a tired smile, “jerk.”

 

“You have a mess to clean,” he spoke as he picked Dick off the couch, slightly groaning and stirring in his arms. 

 

She laughed exhaustedly as she got up, to pick up the mess of eaten berries in a bowl and the jar of hazelnut chocolate. 

 

“Bruce?” he heard his name from a small voice below.

 

Bruce grunted then spoke, “Yes, Dick?”

 

“I… I had a nightmare…” Bruce grimaced as the boy who was curled in his arms, spoke. “I… dreamt about them, repeatedly falling.” The older man knew that hurt, knew that pain as he had still dreamt about that one night. Bruce sighed, but before he could speak, the young child spoke once more, “does the pain ever go away?”

 

Bruce stopped and looked down at Dick who looked at him with pained eyes. “No. It doesn’t.” He knew those words where more painful than anything. He knew that they didn’t help but it was the truth, and if he didn’t tell him now, Dick would only realize later and Bruce didn’t want to lie. 

 

Dick burrowed his head into Bruce’s body, “I miss them.”

 

“I know. I miss mine too.”

 

Dick sniffled, “how do you deal with the pain? How do you get over it knowing who killed them? How do you prevent yourself from going out there and kill the man that made you lose everything?”

 

Bruce looked down the hallway, looked down the dark halls of the manor that became Crime Alley. As he recalled every last detail, he mainly spoke, “I remember what I have. Who I have, to be by my side and get through it. I remind my self that if I kill him, then I'm no better than him, that I could be doing the same thing that he did to me to someone else. Make someone who was close to him, feel pain. And as much as I’ll never forgive him, and feel such anger and pain, I never want to cause that pain upon someone else.” His brain made the memory fade just as the gun was shot, but in his mind he still heard the gunshot. 

 

Dick, nodded still sniffling, in Bruce’s arms as he walked them towards the room Dick was staying in. “I’m glad I have you now,” Dick mumbled into Bruce’s shirt. Bruce sadly smiled down as he reached the door of the room. 

 

He then opened the for, making his way to the bed, and laying Dick over the covers. “Just remember that its never a bad thing to remember them and feel pain.” Dick nodded as he closed his eyes, with a picture frame of his parents where next to the lamp on the nightstand. 

 

He left the room, looking over dick before he closed the rooms door, finding Selina sitting on his bed smiling at him. He closed the doors to his bedroom, then made his way to his large bed, with the woman he loved for the majority of his life. He saw a bowl by her crossed legs as her hands rested under her chin. “Thought you'd want the last three.”

 

“A thief is sharing?” Bruce smirked up at her as he laid down, picking up a berry. 

 

“I thought it would be a good habit to get into since we’ll be sharing a lot more soon,” she smiled, placing her left hand that held the diamond ring, he had proposed with before she disappeared, on his hand.

 

Bruce’s smiled grew, “really?”

 

“Yes,” she spoke looking to him straight in the eyes but then paused and played with the wrinkles of the bed sheets, “sorry I took my-“ she was cut off as Bruce got up faster than the supposed fastest man alive in Central city, kissing her hard and lovingly. She smiled through the kiss, as did he. 

 

He looked at Selina’s ever green eyes, that he always got lost in. “I would wait a life time for your response.”

 

“That’s a long time if it was for a no,” she teased. 

 

“You considered and you said yes. That’s all I care for. You’re mine.”

 

Selina rolled her eyes, “always so possessive.” She kissed him once more, after looking into his purely happy crystal blues.

 

He kissed her knuckle with the ring, “I’m glad you got along with Dick then.” She smiled, “I don’t think you know how happy I am that you’re in my life.”

 

“I can only assume,” she shrugged. “Now finish you’re berries and sleep,”she tapped him, moving to lay down and sleep. She yawned as Bruce watched her turn around to face the wall. “I love you Caped Crusader of the night.” Bruce placed the bowl down on the nightstand, wrapping his arms around Selina, kissing her cheek. “I hope Dick likes cats,” Selina mumbled as she closed her eyes. 

 

Bruce smirked, “He already seems to like the most important one.”

 

“I don’ know it may be a deal breaker if he doesn’t, i mean that was my first thought in considering this,” she lifted her left hand, “since you and her didn’t get along at first.” 

 

“It was her fault. She only started to like me once i saved her from a truck when she ran away.”

 

“I think she was testing you. As every woman knows you can measure the worth of a man by what what his or your cat thinks of him.” She felt the rumble of Bruce’s laughter than heard it as she fell asleep with a smile on her face. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I got this idea as I was coming back up from a little vacation suck in a car of a family road trip just thinking about Bruce and Selina in the Gotham Verse, which I love but get very upset about the small interaction they have. And then something else got mixed in as I saw a page from Batman Rebirth #24. I'm seriously so fucking excited and happy as my OTP is happening but I'm expecting a no as much as I want a yes.  
> Also a good portion was made on my phone so I'm beyond sorry for any weird mistakes even though I make those by myself on a computer half the time.:P  
> Anyway I hoped you guys enjoyed. Leave a comment or a kudos if you did and have an awesome day you wonderful peeps.:)


End file.
